This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Cardiovascular disease (CVD) and related disorders remain the leading cause of death in the nation and diabetes in strongly linked to CVD. African-Americans, Hispanic/Latino Americans, American Indians, Alaska Natives, some Asian-Americans, Native Hawaiians and other Pacific Islanders, are at particularly high risk for the development o type 2 diabetes. Rates of diabetes in ethnic and racial minorities are presently increased (1) and are projected to continue to increase at an alarming rate (2). Although access to medical care or genetic variations may have a role, an intriguing biological explanation to help explain this health disparity is racial differences in vitamin Dlevels. Racial/ethnic minorities have reduced serum 25-hydroxy vitamin D 925-OHD) levels, with African-Americans having lower levels than Caucasians and Hispanic/Latino Americans having intermediate levels (3-5). The low serum 25-OHD levels in racial/ethnic minorities may be due to increased skin pigmentation, although reduced sun exposure, reduced dietary intake of vitamin D or other factor may also play a role.